Networks (e.g., data center networks) generally employ multi-rooted topologies that are characterized by a large degree of multipathing between physical machines (e.g., physical servers) within the networks. For example, physical servers of a network may be connected with each other using a plurality of switches that provide alternative physical paths for network packet forwarding between the physical servers. A physical server may utilize one of the physical paths to send to a second physical server a flow of network packets, which can comprise one or more network packets being passed from a source (e.g., the physical server) to a destination (e.g., the second physical server). Network packets (i.e., traffic) may not be evenly distributed across the different paths, which may cause over-utilization of one path and under-utilization of another. Load balancing of network packets between paths is important to spread the network packets as evenly as possible among the paths to reduce congestion and improve network performance overall.